Silence
by followingthroughwithit
Summary: <html><head></head>Silence is a powerful force, as Blaine soon realizes. T because... Umm... Well i dunno, it's because i'm a paranoid weirdo.</html>


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for my imagination and my computer.

SUMMARY: Silence is very powerful. It can change the world around you in a second, as Blaine soon realizes.

Silence.

That was the only noticeable presence in the dorms of Dalton academy. Everyone was either asleep or studying alone in their dorms. The only sounds that could possibly be heard were from the room of a certain Blaine Anderson, who had invited Kurt to watch the Little Mermaid with him. It was one of Blaine's favorite Disney movies of all time. The ever moving silence of the dorm was floating past the door, and the flow carried with it the sound of Sebastian prodding the prince.

Of course, to anyone that wasn't in the room would hear a wonderful romantic evening. As Kurt had once said, "the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets". But ever since that first kiss, that sudden rush of passion and adrenaline, he had other plans for their evening.

The laptop lay on the untidy desk covered in History and Physics homework. There was a single ballpoint pen that looked almost out of ink. There was also a quill that was never used, just for show. On the left of the mahogany desk there was a large green plant. Immediately next to it was the closet, in which there were countless uniforms and the occasional sweater and jeans. And then across the room from the closet, there was a single bed, large enough for a teenage boy, and quite spacey for the hobbit-ish boy that slept in it.

And currently occupying the bed, atop the satin sheets was that same hobbit-ish boy. And of course, there was a taller, more feminine boy beneath him. As they kissed, they both knew that a love like this wouldn't come along again for a very long time. They cherished every single moment of contact, and learned from each other. There were awkward moments where neither of them knew what to do, and they stayed still for minutes, just looking at each other.

Finally, this happened when both of them had lost all their breath, and Blaine was straddling Kurt in the most uncomfortable way possible. Finally, they sat up and were able to catch the very end of the movie. As the movie ended and Ariel got her prince, Blaine held onto his one and only, resting his head on top of Kurt's.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said, seeming a bit troubled. Blaine simply hummed in reply. "How long do you think this will last?" This question reeled in the silence from its deep abyss. The laughter and music coming from the laptop had eased the tension, but suddenly there came a question that they both hoped would never be asked as the credits faded away.

"Well… I think it will last as long as we are together and happy." He found this satisfactory, since it didn't put a date on the inevitable break-up that would have to occur later on down the line. But those few words seemed to only create a web of silence, tangling itself to the closet doorknob, the luscious plant, the quill… Everything began to settle in, as if nothing would ever be able to move again. But this wasn't the good kind of silence. This was the silence that drove men in padded cells mad. Finally, a heavy sword cut through the barrier, only to bear bad news.

"But Blaine… Whenever we're, you know… 'Intimate'. We seem to end up in these horrible situations where neither of us has anything to say. What's wrong with us? The first time we kissed it was like… Well, it was incredible is what it was. And that's gone." And with that, all the silence seemed liquefy and rush underneath the door out into the hallway where many other rooms held boys studying and sleeping.

"Maybe something is wrong! Maybe we have no clue what we're doing, and can't accept each other at all because of our stupid flaws! Maybe we can't do anything because we're both teenagers. Just stupid teenagers!" The silence that drove men mad had gotten to his head. He screamed, and a new pressure filled the room. With every breath Blaine took, he let out more agony than he ever had. The silence was gone, and this new thing was here. This tension that tied itself to either boy. It wrapped around their torsos and bound them together in battle. They yelled and fought, and the silence in the hall way slowly made its way out of the crack in the window. Finally, after one last scream from Kurt, there was silence… that dreaded silence that they had all learned to despise. All of the boys stopped dead. They had no idea what had happened, if they were okay. Finally, one of them kicked down the door, only to find the two of them holding each other and kissing passionately through the tears.

There it was. The silence again. They had heard him come in, but they were so connected at that very moment, that nothing could have stopped them. Maybe it was the fact that each of them cared enough about the other to fight for them, or maybe this was their way of saying they were sorry.

Suddenly, the silence that they had despised so much, turned into a blanket. It covered everything in the room. The bed, the desk, the wooden chair that had seen so much. It was keeping them away from the world and letting them have this moment. The pen still sitting on the desk, seemed to be some sort of symbol… And it came to them. Who says that it will have to end? Who says that their perfect togetherness had to come to a close? Nobody.

Silence.

It came now in waves of warmth, and they cherished every second of it, because even though it may never have to end, they wanted to be perfect together for as long as they could. And finally, Blaine thought to himself…

I should really get some more ink for my pen…

FIN

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for my imagination and my computer.<p>

SUMMARY: Silence is very powerful. It can change the world around you in a second, as Blaine soon realizes.

Reviews are awesome, and I would love to hear from you guys. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I am most definitely not a writer, seeing as I major in Musical Theater. But I'm always looking to sharpen my skills! Thank you so much! ~RidingxRavens


End file.
